


Love is Blind

by tiedyeflag



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, blind black hat au, demencia mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: Black Hat is losing his sight, so Flug takes him on a vacation as he recovers. Black Hat learns chancing clothes when you're blind gets tricky...Inspired by undergrounddweller89's Blind AU!





	Love is Blind

Black Hat frowned as his eyes threatened to open after sleep. Burying his head in the pillow of the hotel bed, he fought the urge to screech. He didn’t want to open his eyes after a night of pseudo sleep--he didn’t need sleep, but it was a good excuse to not open his eyes.

All because of what happened two weeks prior...

Two weeks ago, he struggled to read paperwork, and his eyesight worsened as the moon rose in the sky, until he flipped the desk and marched away. On his way out of his office, he caught a glance of himself in the mirror...barely.

His reflection, once crystal clear centuries ago, stared back at him as a blurry mess of dark shapes. He dared to remove his monocle. His sight went from foggy to incomprehensible. Heart pounding, he raised his hands to his eyes, fingers hovering in front of him like the bars of a jail cell, yet he could not see them. 

Breath hitching, he slowly stumbled backwards until his back hit something solid, then he slid down to the floor and curled into a quivering ball. His mind already raced with what would happen to him after word got out that the eldritch horror abomination was  _ blind. _ And his company! And his...scientist…!

Tears stung his blind eyes, and he curled even deeper into himself. He felt, rather than saw, drops of hot, inky wetness stain his sleeves.

“...Sir?”

Black Hat flinched, and turned his head in the direction of the voice. “Flug?”

“W--What’s wrong?” cried Flug. It sounded like he ran up, then knelt next to him.

Biting his lip, Black Hat struggled to come up with an insult or excuse to his scientist. Yet even after ‘dating’ for several years, he still struggled to be completely blunt with his own problems. Instead, as more words and worries knotted in his throat, he buried his face into his hands. 

He couldn’t even make out Flug’s paper bag face. And he knew he would never see Flug’s face, either. The realization only brought forth more tears.

Once his eyes were dry, Flug carefully guided him to their bedroom, laid him down, and tucked him in with the words, “Just rest, jefecito,”

After that, Black Hat Inc. announced a sale on renting hatbots and Demencia for evil deeds. Meanwhile Flug dragged Black Hat out for a ‘vacation’ at a private resort. From the moment they reached their room, however, the demon made his home in the bed, refusing to open his eyes.

Today, however, Black Hat detected something different. He smelled packaging paper nearby. He dared to open his eyes, and felt sunshine pouring in from the window. Scowling, he pawed in the direction of the smell, and he felt something crinkle under his hand. After bringing it closer, he could smell Demencia’s cheap perfume from it. It must be a package from that blasted girl, obviously addressed for him. He tore his claws through the packaging.

The paper fell away, and he pawed at what sat inside. Something soft and woven. He unfolded the bundle and traced his fingers around the edges. A t-shirt. He cringed; like he’d be caught dead in such classless clothes! 

Then again, he thought, he’d never be able to look at his handsome self ever again. He slept in his three piece suit for the past two weeks, and his flesh was damp with sweat and filth. A change of clothes might do some good…

Heaving a sigh, he got out of bed and stood. He pawed at his buttons as he struggled to undress. Then he groped for the shirt and raised it over his head. When it slipped over him, he prayed he didn’t put it on backwards.

The door clicked, and creaked open. “Sir! You’re up!”

“Unfortunately,” Black Hat grumbled. He turned to face where Flug’s voice came from. A silence settled in the air, much to Black Hat’s confusion. “Flug? What is it? Is there something on my face?”

“N--No, s--sir--pfft!” Flug snickered.

Black Hat narrowed his pale eyes. “What’s so amusing?”

“Y--Your shirt!”

The demon groaned. “It’s on backwards, isn’t it?”

“Not at all!”

“Huh? Then what is it?”

Flug struggled to contain his laugh. “It--It’s what on the front--!”

The demon arched a brow and looked down. He ran his hand over the front of his shirt, but nothing felt or smelt out of the ordinary. “Is something on it?”

“It--It says ‘if lost, return to Demencia,”

Black Hat slapped his forehead. Meanwhile, Flug broke into more laughter. “I’m--I’m sorry, sir, I’m not laughing at you, I swear--” His chuckle suddenly vanished when he saw Black Hat sit on the edge of the mattress with his head in his hands. The demon’s shoulders trembled as he hunched over himself.

“B--Black Hat!” Flug ran to his side, “I--I wasn’t laughing at you, really!”

“That’s not it…”

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

“I... _ I’m _ what’s wrong,” croaked Black Hat. Claws dug into his flesh as drops of inky tears dribbled between his fingers. “You and Demencia see me as a crude joke now--!”

Arms flung around Black Hat’s neck, to his surprise. The comforting scent of paper and chemicals filled the air, and the texture of Flug’s bag pressed against his face. “Sir...I would never think of you like that. Or Demencia. Or anyone.” Flug squeezed tighter. “You’re still Black Hat, the evilest monstrosity to ever grace the universe, let alone this planet. No one thinks less of you, even if you can’t see it.”

“...You mean that physically or metaphorically?”

“Both,” Flug pressed his face to Black Hat’s cheek.

After a pause, Black Hat sighed through his nose and curled his arms around Flug. Pulling his scientist closer, he buried his nose into Flug’s neck, enveloping himself in his scent. His lips grazed against the skin, the smooth flesh brushing against his own. He tasted salt and the ghost of blood.

“...‘Love you…” Black Hat mumbled into Flug’s neck as he shut his eyes.

“Jefecito…” Flug settled in Black Hat’s lap, legs on either side of the demon’s lap. Just then, as the chill of Black Hat’s skin met the warmth of his thighs, he remembered that Black Hat was wearing nothing but a shirt and red briefs. 

Black Hat shifted, sensing Flug’s rising pulse and heat. “Flug?”

“Y--Yes, sir?”

“Something wrong?”

“N--Not at all!”

“Hmm…” Black Hat inhaled Flug’s scent. The subtle pheromones from him filled his mind, and Black Hat’s mouth curled into a grin.

“Would you be interested in...shedding your clothes then?”

He adored the embarrassed squeak that slipped from Flug’s lips. “W--Well...I...Um…”

“Well, Flug~?” he purred.

Flug swallowed. How he loved the way his jefecito purred his name…

“Well...you’ll have to let go of me first,”

Black Hat huffed. “I suppose it’s a sacrifice I have to make.” He released Flug. As he heard Flug shuffling with his clothes, he said, “You come right back here once you’re done. That’s an order.”

“Of course, Jefecito,”

Black Hat didn’t need sight to know Flug was smiling, and he smiled right back.

**Author's Note:**

> My life is tough right now. When life is tough, you write fluff. End of story.


End file.
